The World Games
by HarryPotterandPercyJackson
Summary: A game where people from Panem and Hogwarts and Camp Half blood compete to win. Its the Hunger Games,Greek Games,Tri-Wizard Tournament mixed together into one tragedy. There are all charecters you love. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, it's the Hunger Games with Percy Jackson and Harry Potter. I hope you like it (Please comment) **

Annabeth's POV:

Today is the reaping. I am extra nervous, not only is it just The Greek Games (which is bad) it is the World Games. The World Games is a mixture between The Greek Games, The Hunger Games, and the Tri-Wizard Tournament. I am part of The Greek Games. I can't believe it. The World Games is horrible, people die and other people watch. I can't believe the gods do this to us. But it's not their fault. The Greek Games was just a tournament that involved no killing or death. Same with the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Except when a boy died and then people started being violent. The Hunger Games was always violent and only one person survives. It's horrible, I know. There used to be The Vampire vs. Werewolves game but a werewolf fell in love with a regular girl and a vampire fell for her too, then the vampire bit the girl and she went with him and everything went wrong and they canceled it. There was also an Elves Games but an elf went mad and got married to a rock. Anyways I thought I should go and see Percy Jackson son of Poseidon. Oh, I didn't introduce myself; I am Annabeth daughter of Athena. (Poseidon is the god of the sea and Athena is the goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy. ) I went out of my cabin. Everybody looked nervous. Each cabin has a boy and a girl picked for the Greek Games. If you thought Percy has no luck, he does. The children of The Big Three don't go to the Greek Games. They watch. And for The Hunger Games, there are 12 Districts and like us a boy and a girl are chosen. As for the wizards only 2 are chosen from the whole school. Lucky people. Speaking of lucky, there used to be Irish or leprechauns that used to compete with us but they always win from luck we stopped being with them. I suddenly shook my thought away and went to get dressed in a dress. I chose a gray dress that matched my eyes and combed my curly blonde hair (which was hard). And of course I showered before I got dressed. The sun was setting and I thought "Its time." I got out of my cabin with my half siblings and I saw Percy and I walked up to him. He had jet black hair and sea green eyes. He smiled at me and wished me good luck, and then he hugged me (also for good luck). I went to the Athena place. Then Chiron (who would call our names out) came and wished us good luck. If only I was Irish. He started talking and talking and I was deep in thought. I looked over at Leila, she was trembling. Leila is my favorite sister and she is only 12. I felt bad for her and I really want to protect her. The Chiron got out the bowl from which our names would be picked on and he said," Apollo's cabin first." As he drew the name for the girl I saw the Apollo kids trembling. "Rusia, Dora," he said. I saw a girl about 15 get up on stage. She is Mexican and I felt bad for her. Now it was for the boys. I was nervous, after Apollo was Aphrodite, then Dionysus, then Demeter, then Hermes, then Ares, then Hephaestus, and finally Athena. The Apollo boy was a boy called Diego, Dora's cousin. The Aphrodite cabin girl was a girl called Drew, and a boy called James. The Dionysus girl was Hecate and the boy was Josh. The Demeter kids was for girls, Dana and the boy was Trevor. For Ares was a girl called Justine and a boy called Jacob. Then Hephaestus was Amanda and Patrick. Finally Athena. ", For the boys," Chiron said," David Lee." I cried in horror. He was one of my favorite brothers. As for the girls," Leila Yurok." The moment he said her name I cried. "I volunteer," I screamed," I volunteer as tribute."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey**, this is chapter 2 of the world games. And I made a lot of characters up so… Enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except the ones I made up. Oh and in your comments can you tell me if Katniss should be with Peeta or Gale. Thank you . This might be a short chapter, Might be though. Oh, can you guys in your comments say your name say I could add you to the story .**

Katniss' POV:

This is the day, the reaping. I was really nervous. I set out to see Gale, my best friend. I found him at his house. He was talking soothingly to his little sister. I smiled as said hello to her. I turned to Gale and dragged him out. "Are you nervous, as much as I am," I said. He nodded and I felt stupid. Of course he was! His name was put into the tank 42 times! "Sorry," I said. He nodded. I didn't know what to expect from the wizards and Greeks. It was weird to now there was these stuff around. "Come on let's get ready." I said goodbye and left for my house. I bathed and put a blue dress on then my mom put my hair in braids. Prim, my sister, watched my mom do the braids. After my mom finished, I hugged Prim. Her name was really Primrose, but everybody called her Prim. She is the most important person in the world for me. I took care of her after my father died and all my mother did was do nothing. After that I hugged Prim good luck. And we walked to the reaping center. Then Effie ( The lady who announces the names) started talking. Then she said," Ladies First." I held my breath and as she read the name she said, "Primrose Everdeen." I thought I fainted, maybe I did faint but before I could think I ran and screamed, "I volunteer," I gasped for breath, "I volunteer as tribute!"


End file.
